meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 012b
9:12:32 PM Kestrel: Allys trots along after you, still in her pajamas. 9:12:54 PM Janis: Just a word of warning. 9:13:11 PM Janis: She only responds to commands in infernal, so I only know a few. 9:13:40 PM Kestrel: Allys nods. "Often mistreated animals have sensitivities others of their kind do not share--is this the case here?" 9:13:59 PM | Removed 9:14:14 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:14:22 PM Janis: ((Nevermind, misread that)) 9:14:33 PM Janis: She seems really friendly, if that's what you mean. 9:14:39 PM Janis: Oh, just don't let her lick you. 9:14:48 PM Janis: Her tongue kinda...burns. 9:14:55 PM Janis: Janis reaches the door 9:15:09 PM Kestrel: Allys: I well recall. We were set upon by hellhounds once. 9:15:19 PM Janis: Here we are. 9:15:22 PM Janis: Janis opens the door. 9:15:31 PM Janis: Flamey? Are you awake? 9:16:09 PM Kestrel: Flamey hops up, arfing happily, and goes to Janis immediately, hopping up on her and not quite licking her face. Allys kneels on the ground. 9:16:25 PM Janis: Janis laughs and pets the dog 9:16:34 PM Janis: I missed you too. 9:16:41 PM Kestrel: Flamey: Arf! Arf, arf! 9:16:47 PM Janis: Flamey, this is Allys. 9:16:52 PM Janis: Allys, Flamey. 9:16:58 PM Kestrel: Her tail waggity-wag-wags, and she sniffs at Allys curiously. 9:17:13 PM Kestrel: Allys holds out a hand tentatively, and Flamey sniffs it. 9:17:32 PM Janis: Janis looks, slightly anxious, hoping Flamey doesn't lick her. 9:18:08 PM Kestrel: Then Flamey knocks her over, by putting her paws on Allys's shoulders. Allys responds by petting the hellhound. 9:18:37 PM Kestrel: Who immediately flops over onto her back for a bellyrub. 9:18:45 PM Kestrel: Allys: When is she due? 9:18:45 PM Janis: Janis smiles 9:18:49 PM Janis: ...due? 9:19:03 PM Kestrel: Allys: Due. The puppies. When will the puppies arrive? 9:19:12 PM Janis: ...................she's having puppies?!? 9:19:27 PM Janis: Janis looks at her belly, as if she knows what to look for. 9:19:55 PM Kestrel: Allys: I can't be *entirely* certain; this is certainly the first time a hellhound has presented its ... her... belly to me rather than attempting to tear out my throat and devour the remains. 9:20:11 PM Kestrel: The belly is bigger than it was! But she was half-starved before, so hard to say. 9:20:29 PM Janis: I just assumed we were feeding her really well. 9:21:33 PM Kestrel: Allys: Possible. We will have to see. However, if they resemble ordinary hounds, she will be having puppies. And I am not sufficiently aware of hellhound physiology to determine when. 9:21:51 PM Janis: .......................holy shit. 9:22:04 PM Janis: I didn't even think of that! 9:22:14 PM Kestrel: Allys: She seems healthy enough. 9:22:47 PM Kestrel: Allys: Deliveries can go poorly, of course, but I think between Tarak and I, you need not worry overmuch. 9:23:03 PM Janis: ...Tarak's delivered Hellhound babies before? 9:23:27 PM Kestrel: Allys: Certainly not. However, he has some healing capabilities of his own. 9:23:43 PM Janis: ...I don't even know where we'll be able to keep them all. 9:24:04 PM Janis: The reason we've been keeping Flamey in storage is because she'll burn through anywhere else eventually. 9:24:44 PM Kestrel: Allys looks around, still rubbing Flamey's belly. "... space here *does* seem insufficient for an entire brood of them." 9:25:06 PM Janis: Janis pulls on her hair without thinking, bringing her ears out of hiding. 9:25:14 PM Janis: We should tell the others. 9:25:33 PM Kestrel: Allys: That is your decision. 9:26:04 PM Kestrel: Flamey forgets herself for a moment and licks Allys's hand; Allys barely seems to notice and the burn is gone almost the moment it appears. 9:26:16 PM Janis: .......are you ok? 9:26:32 PM Kestrel: Allys: Of course. It was clearly an accident. 9:26:42 PM Janis: .............but, you didn't even flinch. 9:26:57 PM Kestrel: She looks at Flamey, who already looks guilty, likely at the smell of the charred flesh. 9:27:19 PM Kestrel: Allys: Burns are painful, but at that level not significant. 9:27:29 PM Janis: ............huh. 9:28:29 PM Kestrel: Allys: I would leave it, normally, but the smell may either upset or entice the hound. Which is not a fair test of character; even a human may become hungry at the smell of burning flesh not knowing it too is human. 9:29:03 PM Janis: ...you can just heal yourself? Is that a priest thing? 9:29:34 PM Kestrel: Allys: I have the favor of Bahamut, yes. I prefer the term priestess, though there is no significant difference in this case. 9:29:45 PM Janis: Sorry. 9:30:07 PM Kestrel: Allys shrugs, scritching Flamey's head. 9:30:23 PM Kestrel: Allys: Good dog. Good. 9:30:34 PM Janis: Janis pets Flamey too. 9:30:49 PM Kestrel: Flamey immediately turns to Janis and her tail starts whomping the floor again. 9:31:09 PM Kestrel: Allys: Even if she does not understand the language she comprehends the tone well enough. Dogs are intelligent. 9:31:16 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:31:38 PM Janis: I like animals. 9:31:45 PM Janis: They're a lot better than people. 9:31:53 PM Janis: No offense. 9:32:00 PM Kestrel: Allys: More agreeable, certainly, in many cases. 9:32:07 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:32:21 PM Janis: ...hey Allys, why'd you want to come on our ship anyway? 9:33:10 PM Kestrel: Allys: Tarak was on the verge of collapse, and I did not want to carry him back. He is extremely heavy with his armor on, and we do not have horses. 9:33:45 PM Janis: ...so...when you were telling us about how you were gonna discipline us...you were just looking for a place to sleep for the night? 9:34:29 PM Kestrel: Allys: I had *thought* to mend whatever needed mending in this place, and leave in a day or two when my brother had recovered. As much as he ever recovers. 9:34:44 PM Janis: .............. 9:34:47 PM Janis: Janis laughs 9:35:25 PM Janis: Well, you know, you could've just asked. 9:35:40 PM Janis: Probably would've saved you a lot of trouble. 9:36:13 PM Kestrel: Allys shrugs. "Clearly we were needed. If not precisely in the way I had imagined." 9:36:33 PM Janis: Janis shurgs. 9:36:40 PM Janis: Janis yawns 9:36:52 PM Kestrel: Allys: ... we should both get some rest. 9:36:54 PM Janis: I think Flamey needs some sleep. 9:37:01 PM Kestrel: Allys: ... all three of us. Yes. 9:37:06 PM Janis: ...yeah. 9:37:16 PM Kestrel: She gives Flamey one last gentle pat on the belly and stands up, stretching a little bit. 9:37:26 PM Janis: Let's stop by the library first though, make sure Lira and Wynn haven't killed each other. 9:37:34 PM Janis: Janis guides Flamey back into storage. 9:37:38 PM Janis: Good night Flamey. 9:37:41 PM Janis: Janis closes the door. 9:37:56 PM Kestrel: Flamey regretfully goes back in there, tail still wagging. 9:38:01 PM Kestrel: And Allys follows Janis back.